The Damned
by Liliana Foster Langly
Summary: This is story is being re-written and I doubt that I will posts it here again, due to some new rules that keep me from posting it. I'm sorry! - LFL
1. Default Chapter

The Damned-Prologue  
  
By: Lilliana Foster Langly  
  
Sum: When Mulder, Scully, The Gunmen, Jimmy and Yves get help from another Agent. The more they learn the deeper their graves.  
  
Note: I don't own Mulder, Scully, The Gunmen, Jimmy, or Yves. Even thought I wish Langly was mine… put that isn't the point.  
  
But I do own Lily and Ramsey.  
  
Prologue  
  
Lilliana Morgan Foster "Codename: Goddess" (and a FBI Agent) walked down the street. It was night, minute to midnight to be exact. Lily heard footsteps behind her, when she was just about to turn around when she felt a gun to her back.  
  
"If you even think about turning around or screaming. I'll shoot you now. Got that?" the man demanded.  
  
"You should be the on screaming." Lily said, coldly. Whipping around she kicked the gun from his hand and grabbed him by the throat before he could even blink. He tried to break her grip but the more he did the tighter she held his throat. She wasn't human, she was a 6,000 year old vampire with the grace, power, body and strength of a Goddess. She carried him into an alley, where she covered his mouth, and bit into his neck. Draining him of most of his blood she whispered 'forget' into his ear and when he awoke he wouldn't remember. Her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Could you meet me at the Hoover Building in 10 minutes?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Yes." She said, climbing into her car. She drove home and picked up some clothes, then went to meet her friend. 


	2. Chapter One

The Damned-Chapter One  
  
By: Lilliana Foster Langly  
  
Sum: When Mulder, Scully, The Gunmen, Jimmy and Yves get help from another Agent. The more they learn the deeper their graves.  
  
Note: I don't own Mulder, Scully, The Gunmen, Jimmy, or Yves. Even thought I wish Langly was mine… put that isn't the point.  
  
But I do own Lily and Ramsey.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Lily's POV  
  
I climb into my car and go to the Hoover Building as I was told.  
  
FBI Agent Fox Mulder was waiting outside his car for me stopping my car and I get out. Walking to him we hug, we have been friends for 11 years. We let go and I throw my bag into the backseat, and we pull out of the parking lot.  
  
"We're investigating murders, like the one's you've committed in the past." Mulder says.  
  
"Recent?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." Mulder says.  
  
"Impossible. I haven't killed in over 3,000 years." I protest.  
  
"I know, I know. And with every body there is a letter written in another language. " He says, I tell him everything and he knows if I've committed a murder.  
  
"How many bodies?" I asked, dread filling me.  
  
"About 35." Mulder said.  
  
"Oh God." I say, closing my eyes, and I know who the murderer is and why he is killing.  
  
"What?" Mulder asks.  
  
"My creator has resurfaced." I say and he knows that this is bad. Ramsey, my creator, why does he need to see me so bad that his only solution. I haven't seen him in over 3,000 years. I stopped killing once our last show down had taken place. I left him for dead and I had too, it was the only way. But now, how he'll most likely be back for revenge.  
  
We arrive at a small building, and he gets out of the far and opens my door. Mulder knocks on the door and we wait until 3 locks un-lock. An old, shorter man is standing there.  
  
"I was wondering when you two would get here. Byers had already gone to bed, and Scully is about too." He says.  
  
"Melvin Frohike this is Lilliana Foster, Lily this is Frohike." He says. I nod to Frohike and Mulder and I step in.  
  
"Lily, this is my partner Dana Scully, Scully this is Lily." He said. I smile at the red head.  
  
"Hello Dana, I'm glad to finally meet you. Mulder has told me all about you." I say, warmly.  
  
"All good I hope." She says with a smile. Mulder has told me a lot about Scully, he loves her so much and I don't think she's aware on how much he loves her.  
  
"Lily, that's Richard Langly, Langly this is Lily." Mulder says, pointing to the tall man with long blonde hair and a Ramones T-shirt who is sitting in the corner, working on a laptop. He may not be the hottest guy in the word, but I find him very adorable. Mulder slightly pushes me over to Langly, while he goes and sits next to Scully. I sit next to Langly on the couch and he can only stare at the moment.  
  
"Hello" I say.  
  
"Hi" he says, softly.  
  
"Do you have some of the letters?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah" he says, handing me the letters, our hands touch lightly, and we stop and stare at each other for a while. He blushes slightly and looks away. I recognize the letters, and I know they are from Ramsey. They all say the same warning 'I'm coming'. I won't tell them yet.  
  
"Do you have a room I can crash in?" I ask him. He nodes and I grab my bag. He leads me downstairs, to his room. His room is small like the other 4 that are lined up by his. For each label there is a different name: Frohike, Byers, Langly, Yves and Jimmy. Yves and Jimmy must be out. He opens the door and we walk in. Taking off my coat and shoes, I sit on the bed.  
  
"Can you turn around?" I ask, which he does. I quickly change into a Ramones shirt and sweat pants. He turns back around and smile. We lay on our sides, facing each other on the bed and talk for hours. We have so much in common it's scary. We fall asleep 35 minutes later. His arms are wrapped around me and my head is on his chest. I've realized what I've been missing all these years, love, and companionship, And I think I'm falling for Langly, I really like him even thought we just met. I fall asleep to dream of us. 


End file.
